


Pancake Train

by Devajuju



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Good for them, these bitches gay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devajuju/pseuds/Devajuju
Summary: Luz makes pancakes as Lilith realizes what her life has become.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 434





	Pancake Train

**Author's Note:**

> This is out of character and not very good, but enjoy the ramblings of my brain.

“ALL ABOARD THE PANCAKE TRAIN!” 

Lilith awoke with a start, and an instinctual barrier rose around her before she remembered where she was. She looked around the drab, beat-up old house she sat on the couch of, and remembered. She wasn’t a part of the Emperor’s Coven. She’d fought the Emperor, if not directly, fought against his wishes all the same. She had committed treason, and now she was swaddled in a shabby blanket on the couch of her sister, who, for some reason had decided to let her stay with them.  
“ANYONE WHO WANTS PANCAKES BETTER HOLLER!”   
Lilith winced. Who was up at this hour making pancakes? And yelling about it? She peeked into the kitchen. Eda’s young protege was there, happily making food while Eda’s strange… dog thing helped.  
“I, um, would like a pancake.” Lilith asked apologetically.   
“Don’t worry Ms. Lilith. I made sure to make you some.” Luz yelled, a touch quieter. “You did a lot yesterday! Fought against the emperor, shared a curse,” She yelled as she worked, “You need your food!”  
“Make me somethin, too, kid!” Was heard from upstairs.   
“Yes, Ma’am!” Luz yelled back.  
“Are mornings always this loud here?” Lilith asked nervously.  
“This is loud?” Luz asked.  
“Yes they are!” King said triumphantly. “Mornings are never dull with Pro Chefs King and Luz!” He high fived the hispanic teen with his tiny pointy hand, and Lilith stared in amazement.  
“Has her pet always been this… cognizant?” Lilith asked, walking into the kitchen to look at King. His skull revealed large, almost adorable eyes underneath, staring back at her with confusion.  
“First of all,” King said, crossing his… arms? Lilith was unsure what to call them. “I am no one’s pet. And second of all, yes, I have always been this awesome.”  
“He says he used to be the king of all demons.” Luz said in a matter-of-fact manner, pinching King’s cheek. “But he’s just a cutie patootie.”   
“I am! The king of demons, not a cutie whatever you said.” King replied, wrenching his face out of her hand.  
“I see.” Lilith replied, looking around the kitchen. This kitchen was… surprisingly well put-together for what she’d thought Eda was living like. By witch standards, it was actually far beyond the coven’s standards. She even put up protective warding circles underneath the burners to prevent injury. Lilith wondered if that was for her benefit or Luz’s.  
“Morning everyone!” Eda said, walking into the kitchen in a robe, and not much else except some slippers.  
“Eda! Show some respect, there is a child here!” Lilith said.  
“What?” Eda asked, seemingly unaware of what she meant. “Oh! The robe. Don’t worry Lil, I have pants on. I just don’t get all dolled up until after breakfast.”  
“I-” Lilith held her tongue. She had no  
“Pancakes are done!” Luz said, setting the plate down on the tiny table, and motioning them to sit down. Lilith noticed that Luz didn’t sit with them, and that chairs were only enough for her, Eda, and King.  
“Where will you sit?” Lilith asked.  
“Oh come on!” Luz replied, showing off her apron. “I’m the chef! I just wanna make sure everyone has a good meal.”   
“Hey Luz!” Hooty said, stretching in through the window, directly into Luz’s face. Lilith leaned back from her plate of pancakes in fear. “Amity is here for your study session!”  
Luz jumped at this, flapping about in a strange, panicked manner. “Oh my gosh, I forgot! Amity’s cast comes off today!” She ran to the door in a whirlwind of urgency.  
“So, what do you think?” Eda asked smugly from the other side of the table, taking a large bite of her pancake. Lilith sighed.  
“I think it’s the most ramshackle, broken-down place I’ve ever seen, except for the kitchen,-” Lilith replied, but got cut off.  
“Not talking about the house, sis.” Eda said.  
“I think she’s frantic, untrained, and excitable.” Lilith said bitterly. “...But she looks up to you more than I’ve ever seen anyone look up to me. How did you do that?”  
“Lots of love, frequent crime, and a sprinkle of listening to her dreams.” Eda rattled off jokingly. “Quite honestly she’s helped me more than herself, I just wanted to repay her.”  
Luz ran into the kitchen again, yelling something behind her. She started making more food hastily, whipping ingredients back into the pan. “Luz I said you didn’t have to make me pancakes!” A young girl with green hair ran into the room behind her, and Lilith remembered that she was the girl from the Covention. The girl who she cheated to help win. Amity, she thought her name was, looked so much… less uptight than when Lilith had last seen her. No, she looked flustered.  
“Nonsense, Amity, on Pancake Day everyone gets pancakes. That’s the rules.” Luz said assertively. Amity sighed and looked around the room, jumping when she saw Lilith sitting at the table.  
“Luz, why is Ms. Lilith here?” Amity asked.  
“Because she’s eating pancakes. You don’t eat pancakes around the house.”  
“No, not why is she in the kitchen, why is she here?”   
“Oh right, you didn’t hear yet.” Luz began recounting the embarrassing acts of a couple days ago, and Lilith sunk her head into her pancakes, trying to distract herself. She succeeded, somehow the human was an amazing cook.  
“Oh my god.” Amity said when Luz was done, still visibly shocked. She turned to Lilith, and Lilith expected anger, but was met with a hug.   
“Amity?” Lilith said, unsure of what was happening.  
“Thanks for helping Luz.” Amity said, respectfully stepping back afterwards, embarrassment showing on her face. “Also I want to learn that sharing spell. Sometime. If you’re okay with it.”  
“Certainly.” Lilith responded awkwardly.   
“C’mon, Amity, we have to study for abomination class!” Luz yelled, grabbing Amity’s hand and walking into the living room. Amity smiled like an idiot and followed. Lilith froze for a second, collecting her thoughts, and then letting out a small gasp.  
“Eda, are they…?” Lilith asked, pointing to the living room.  
“Not until Luz learns to see what’s in front of her.” Eda said, chuckling. “And what on earth were you talking about? She looks up to you just fine!”  
“Yes, well.” Lilith stammered. “I guess I never really… saw that before.”  
“Don’t sweat it.” Eda said, waving her hand. “But also don’t forget it. That kid is important to you?” Lilith nodded. “Then don’t let her down. We gotta both be on our best behavior for them, or else they’ll end up like us.”  
“Like us?”  
“Old and spiteful.” Eda said, taking the last pancake before Lilith could grab it.   
“Hey! I was-”   
“What are you gonna do, curse me?”  
“I-!” Lilith sputtered.

“What do you think they’re arguing about in there?” Luz asked Amity.  
“I don’t know. Sibling stuff?” Amity guessed awkwardly.


End file.
